


Happy Easter

by literaryoblivion



Series: Jacob Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, Fatherhood, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easter has never been a big deal to Dean. His family wasn’t religious.<br/>Castiel, on the other hand, came from a very religious family.<br/>When they got Jacob, it meant they had to have a discussion about what they would do on certain holidays like Easter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Easter

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter or Sunday for those that don't celebrate. Thought I'd write a fluffy Jacob verse fic for the occasion. ENJOY! :)

Easter has never been a big deal to Dean. His family wasn’t religious, and although he remembers his mom doing things like Easter baskets and dying eggs when he was little before she died, his dad didn’t do anything of the kind the years following. Not that it mattered since he and Sam were both old enough by then to not care about those sorts of things. Dean did try to get something for Sam around Easter those first few years because he knew Sam’s classmates would ask him, and he’d rather Sam brag about what he got then tell the kids they didn’t celebrate it. It wouldn’t have bothered Dean, but he tried to do everything he could to not have Sam teased or picked on at school. It wasn’t like Kansas was the most politically correct or religiously tolerant place to live.

Castiel, on the other hand, came from a very religious family, where they went to church every week and not just on major holidays. While he’s not as adamant about going to church now that he’s older and no longer gets along well with his family, he still makes sure to go himself at least once a month and makes Dean go with him on Christmas and Easter.

When they got Jacob, it meant they had to have a discussion about what they would do on certain holidays like Easter. Dean was all for the Easter bunny and egg hunts, but Cas had never had that while growing up because Easter was about Jesus not a rabbit that gave you things. Dean had tried to explain that they could do both, that lots of families did both, and even though Cas was reluctant, he agreed to go with Dean and let Jacob participate in the [community Easter egg hunt](http://media.oregonlive.com/clackamascounty_impact/photo/2011-easter-egg-hunt-pic-167jpg-352a54588c9dc9c5.jpg) when [he was two](http://cdn2-b.examiner.com/sites/default/files/styles/image_content_width/hash/5e/c9/5ec934ab73c6a5d337e3b5829e7b642c.jpg?itok=lEYnOJwL).

Long story short, it was a disaster.

Looking back now, Dean should have realized that it probably wasn’t the best idea to let a two year old participate in something where the object was to find and chase after eggs with older kids, let alone have Cas witness it. Cas was freaking out the entire time, and Jacob got upset because he didn’t get any eggs, and Dean got a headache.

Needless to say, they haven’t been back to that community egg hunt ever since. 

Instead, Dean and Cas take Jacob over to Sam and Jess’s house, and with his cousins, he paints and dyes eggs, and they hold their own private Easter egg hunt in Sam and Jess’s quite spacious backyard. (Dean will be forever grateful he helped Sam through law school.) 

It works out better for everyone that way, because Cas feels comfortable and safe enough with Jess and Sam that he doesn’t get as paranoid when Jacob is around their kids. Thank god.

Jacob even helps find eggs for his cousins once he decides that his basket is full enough. It’s cute, and Dean loves watching him be so helpful. It makes him want to have a younger sibling for Jacob, like he had with Sam. He wishes Jacob could have someone he could help and teach and maybe even get in a little trouble with when he’s older. Jacob is very much like Dean in a lot of ways, always wants to nuture and care about others. He’d be a perfect older brother.

It’s a topic he and Cas have discussed quite a lot these last few months, especially now that Jacob brings it up himself. He mentions how his friends have siblings and asks if he will ever have any. He asks if he’s going to get a little sister like his cousin Ryan does. It hurts a little every time Dean and Cas have to tell Jacob that they don’t know or that maybe someday. Because although things worked out with Jacob, adopting can sometimes be a long arduous process, and Dean and Cas agreed that they wouldn’t tell Jacob unless they had a firm answer and were bringing the baby home with them. 

Dean puts those thoughts out of his mind and tries to appreciate the kid he has now. Sam and Jess are inside preparing their dinner, and Dean and Cas are outside watching over the kids. It’s nice and relaxing, and the weather is perfect. He looks over at Cas sitting next to him on the bench, and he reaches over to lace their fingers together. Cas scoots over closer, rests his head on Dean’s shoulder, and sighs in contentedness.

“I love you,” Dean says. 

He can tell Cas smiles, even though he’s still looking forward, watching the kids collect eggs.

“I love you, too.”

“Happy Easter, Cas.” 

Cas lifts his head from Dean’s shoulder to face him. He leans forward and presses a firm but gentle kiss on Dean’s lips.

“Happy Easter, Dean.” 

Dean grins and kisses Cas again and turns back to his son and nieces and nephews. It looks like they’ve found all the eggs because they are sitting together counting them to make sure they have them all. Bless Sam for being willing to get up early this morning to hide the 100 eggs they had all stayed up filling with candy the night before.

“Hey, dinner’s ready!” Sam calls out from the back door. 

“Okay guys, you heard him. Go inside and wash up for dinner,” Dean says, waving his hand to round up the children. 

They all willingly run toward the house, baskets in hand, and Dean and Cas follow their fingers intertwined and shoulders bumping against each other as they walk.

~ 

Later when Cas drags Dean and Jacob to the church service, Cas doesn’t even say anything about the outfit Dean puts Jacob in. 

Dean thinks its cause they are already late, but he also thinks its cause Cas loves him and Jacob so much.

Both are very much true, but it’s more the second.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion)


End file.
